More Than Friends
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Post-Generations. What happens when Data and Beverly are kidnapped by Romulans and the aftermath? Complete, Beverly Crusher/Data


**Title:** More Than Friends

**Summary:** Post-Generations. What happens when Data and Beverly are kidnapped by Romulans and the  
aftermath?

**Warning/Disclaimer:** Warning for violence, and torture. I own nothing. Everything belongs to  
the, Paramount Network.

**Wordcount:**1,966

**Pairing:** Beverly Crusher/Data

"You know Data. I working on a new play called, 'The Dancers', and was  
wondering if, perhaps, you would be my partner?" Beverly asked, as she and  
Data were in a shuttlecraft heading for Deep Space Four. There had been a  
distress call, and a report of an accident. Their Captain required some medical  
attention.

"Yes," Data answered, as he continued to focus on the helm. "I do enjoy  
dancing."

Beverly smiled, and took out a data pad, adding Data on the play list as her  
dancing partner. "Thank you Data. I personally don't think I could have  
found a better partner."

"Thank you, Beverly. When is this play to be held?" Data inquired, turning  
to her, and released control of the helm to the computer.

"In about a two weeks. So, we'll have plenty of time for rehearsal.  
Although, I don't think you'll need much of it," Beverly answered with a  
grin. He smiled back.

"Approaching Deep Space Four. Prepare for docking," the computer  
alerted them.

Data turned back to the helm. Beverly watched Data, as he concentrated on  
landing the shuttle, and couldn't help but feel fascinated by him.

She supposed, he had always fascinated her, but for some reason, as they continued  
to spend more time together, ever since the destruction of Enterprise D, she  
had become even more fascinated, and absolutely adored him.

She had invited him, and Spot to join her on her long term vacation back to  
Earth, when she discovered from Geordie that he was still  
trying to figure out where to go, during the building of the Enterprise E.

She didn't expect him to agree, but she's glad he did.

"Doctor, Beverly," Data's voice interrupted her thoughts, and she  
blinked her eyes in confusion down at him.

"Yes, Data?" she probed, focusing her eyes on him, and hoped that he  
hadn't caught her staring, but knew that he had, and she felt her cheeks  
reddening.

"Are you well, Beverly? You have been staring at me, and your pupils have  
dilated. And I have been trying to get your attention for the past three  
minutes," Data replied, looking a bit concerned about her, and Beverly nodded  
her head, feeling incredibly touched by Data's recent tentativeness over  
her.

"I'm fine Data. I was just letting my mind wonder a bit," she answered.

Data simply nodded in understanding, before getting out of the shuttle, and she followed suit,  
when they were suddenly surrounded by a flash of blinding bright light that  
evaporated, revealing a dozen Romulan Warriors pointing their weapons at them.

Data pulled out his phaser ready for a fight, when one of the warriors took  
Beverly by surprise, and held her back.

As he gripped her arms painfully tight,  
she winced.

"Put down the weapon, or we'll kill the woman."

Beverly took a deep breath, suddenly realizing that they had been tricked. She looked toward Data,  
who looked conflicted, still pointing his phaser, and glaring at who appeared  
to be the Romulan leader.

Data then turned to her, his eyes filled with confusion,  
guilt, and also a bit of fear. It was something she had never seen in his eyes before, and it frightened her.

He turned back to the leader, angrily tossing aside the  
phaser, and held up his hands in surrender.

"Kill the woman, and you may not appreciate the retaliation," Data threatened.  
One of the warriors took hold of his arm and transported them to their cloaked  
ship.

The Romulans took them to a cell, practically throwing Beverly in, her side  
collided hard against the floor, and she cried out in pain. She turned to see  
Data hit the warrior who threw her, making his nose bleed.

"You do not treat women that way," Data practically yelled. Beverly could  
see the rare fury in his eyes, as he stared down their kidnappers.

The Romulan he hit made a grab for Beverly. She ducked behind Data, holding  
onto his arm.

The Romulans recalled the intelligence files that had told them  
Data could not be harmed physically. One of the Romulan's comrades who  
clearly outranked him held him back.

"That is enough, Kimpeck. The woman has done nothing to deserve what you  
did. Therefore, you are suspended from your duties for the rest of the day, and  
confined to your chamber's. Until I say otherwise," the leader ordered,  
looking quiet displeased with his subordinate.

The subordinate nodded, glaring back at Data as he left, holding his still  
bleeding nose.

"I am sorry for his behavior. I assure you that will not happen again.  
Unless of course, Android. You refuse to answer our questions," the leader  
said with a warning stare.

Data looked back at Beverly, who could see his  
confliction in his golden cat-like eyes, and shook her head, silently telling him not to say anything.

"What is the nature of your questioning?" Data asked, turning back around  
to face the Romulan leader.

"To begin with, I wish to know your Federation plans of attack against  
Romulus," the leader probed. Beverly narrowed her eyes at him, disgusted  
that he would even think the Federation would plan such a thing.

"I am not aware of any such plans. The Federation considers peace above all  
else, and would not willingly go to war," Data replied with a trace of  
resentment in his voice.

"It seems we have to resort to drastic measures. You are not telling me the  
truth, Android."

"He is telling you the truth. You are fool to think that the Federation  
would start a war," Beverly defended, stepping in front of Data, glaring at  
the leader.

"You will hold your tongue, woman, and keep your place or I will have you  
beaten," the leader threatened, narrowing his eyes at her. She stepped  
foreword with anger, but Data grabbed hold of her arm, and hid her protectively behind himself.

"You will do no such thing. We are telling you truth," Data said calmly,  
but Beverly heard the warning in his response.

The leader turned to one of his guards as he spoke to the doctor. "You are  
lying." His guard stepped foreword and Beverly did not like the pleased  
smile he gave her.

"Interfere Android, and we won't stop until she's dead. Tell us the  
truth, and you save her from any pain."

"We are telling you the truth," Data insisted, almost crying, his voice  
full of rare emotions as he still held her protectively behind his back.

The leader nodded to the guard, and he stepped foreword, forcefully pulling  
her away from a very angry, and reluctant Data.

Beverly smiled back at him as  
the guard chained her against the wall to try and tell him that everything was  
going to be okay, even though she feared it might not be.

"How about we start with her pretty and delicate fingers, Android?" the  
guard asked, as he played with her left fingers, softly stroking them.

Beverly glared sideways up at him.

"He can't tell you anything, because we don't know anything," she fumed,  
glowering, and the guard smirked before there was a load crunching sound, and she  
cried out, more from the shock than the pain, but the she was suddenly overcome with  
it, and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Let her go! Please I will do whatever you ask, but I can not tell you what you want to know, because there is nothing to tell," Data cried. She couldn't bear to hear the  
helplessness in his voice.

The guard smirked at her, completely ignoring Data's plea, and was preparing to break her other fingers, when  
she looked to Data, and saw him dematerializing.

She smiled, knowing that they  
were being rescued.

She heard the guard curse in Romulan as she too dematerialized, and found  
herself in the Sickbay of the Enterprise E.

Data helped her to a bio bed, and  
called for the, E.M.H.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," the balding E.M.H  
doctor said, as he walked up to their side.

"I believe I can handle this on my own. Computer, deactivate E.M.H," she  
requested. He looked a bit offended as he dematerialized. "Data hand me that  
regenerator would you?"

Data nodded, and went to grab the medical instrument, when Captain Picard,  
Geordie, and Commander Ricker entered the room. He turned to them, and gave them  
a nod, before going back to Beverly, handing her the instrument, who set to  
work on healing her painfully broken fingers.

"How did you know?" she asked them, as she ran the healing device over her  
fingers.

"We picked up the homing beacon that we programmed into Data a few weeks  
ago," Geordie explained, giving them a smile, pleased that their experiment  
had worked.

"Well, it worked," she commented, before turning to Data, who was  
currently avoiding eye contact with her for some unknown reason.

"Can I have a minute alone with Data?" she asked, knowing that something  
was bothering her friend, and wanted to find out what it was.

"Sure. I'm glad you're both alright," Geordie replied, as he turned  
to leave.

"Glad you're okay," Ricker stated, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze  
and smiled at Data before he too, left the room.

"Take your time. I am glad you are both back and safe," Picard remarked,  
giving Beverly a quick welcome home hug, and Data a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

Then he exited the room as well, leaving them both alone.

Beverly suddenly felt a little  
awkward, being alone with Data, but not knowing why.

She finished setting her  
broken fingers, and then set the regenerator aside.

She then turned back to Data with  
concern.

"Are you alright Data?" she inquired, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe, I am experiencing an enormous feelings of failure and guilt,"  
Data responded, still not meeting her gaze.

"Data, nothing that happened today was your fault," she tried to reassure  
him. He shook his head.

"I should have ran more sensor scans and been more prepared. You could have  
been hurt and were. But it could have been worse," Data expressed, giving  
her a 'please forgive me' look.

She sighed, taking his hand and gave it a  
tender squeeze.

"Data," she began, but suddenly she got lost in his piercing golden  
cat-like eyes, and paused with a nervous gulp, letting go of his hand.

"Yes, Beverly?" she heard him ask and felt him leaning in a little closer.  
"Beverly," he continued, "I believe I am experiencing an overwhelming  
sense of desire for you, in a more intimate manner."

He kept slowly leaning  
in, causing her to tremble with just as much desire, but also a bit of fear in  
this new change of their close relationship.

"Yes, Data. I believe I am experiencing the same thing for you," she  
replied, as one of his fingers tenderly traced the outline of her cheekbone, and  
then he cupped that cheek gently, yet lovingly in his palm.

"May I kiss you Beverly?" he requested, his eyes pleading with hers.

"Yes Data, I want you to kiss me. I adore you Data," she admitted and he  
smiled.

"I adore you as well, Doctor Beverly," he teased with a grin. She smiled,  
thinking that this was totally unlike Data to tease, yet felt pleased that he  
felt comfortable enough to show his playful side in front of her.

She closed her eyes, as he leaned in, and stole a kiss that took her breath  
away. If she had known Data could kiss like this, she would have asked him to  
kiss her a long time ago.

**THE END**

**A/N: **This story has been beta'd by: 'Lady Henrietta.' Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

I was a major Picard/Crusher fan and still pretty much am. But once I saw the episode, 'Data's Day'. I fell in love.

It's too bad there arn't many D/C fics out there. Sigh


End file.
